


screenshots of the time we got to love

by rinandulric



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Morning After, it gets horny but not explicit enough to warrant a mature rating i reckon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-20 19:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinandulric/pseuds/rinandulric
Summary: Alex and George finally get some time together come the summer break.





	screenshots of the time we got to love

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when they reviewed each other’s quali laps in Hungary and mentioned they were going on vacation together in Italy?
> 
> Ok, so let’s imagine that isn’t exactly the case, and George’s vacation in Greece, with Seychelle, is with Alex instead.

* * *

“Alex, smile.”

Instinct kicks in and Alex looks up, unsurprised to see George with his phone’s front camera staring straight at him, and smiles as he always does, as familiar as it’s always been. The moment awkwardly drags on, and he only realizes George is recording when he points the camera to Alex’s left, starting at the sea and stopping at the sunset. He’s already had his fill of the horizon, as amazing as it is, and instead stares at George, how his face, now wrapped in shadow and orange, even from the side, shows a focus that he seems to wear all the time when they’re anywhere near a racetrack. It’s cute, the perfectionism.

“Lemme see.”

Alex leans forward, trying not to knock over anything on their table, when he sees George setting the phone down and looking over the video. George holds it between them, to Alex’s left. It’s nothing incriminating, per se, just Alex smiling for a second followed by the camera panning over to the right. Objectively speaking, this is a date, or at least the closest thing they’ve had to one, but it’s not like people were going to take it that way, especially since they said in passing on the Sky F1 broadcast last week that they were having this vacation together. George was madly touchy back then, too.

“It’s pretty alright.” a chuckle escapes from George.

“_You_ look pretty in there, alright.” before he becomes a blushing mess, Alex slumps back over his chair, not letting him have it all.

“Pfft, flatterer.” despite the effort, a chuckle befell him when he said it.

“Whatever you say.”

When he’s done posting the video, he sets the phone down, and Alex loves yet hates the picture set before him. George, beautiful as ever, with his collar left exposed between the unbuttoned shirt, over which his sunglasses hanged, is blatantly staring, seeing whether Alex would melt. He’s not having any of it, he’s too competitive.

“Say, when are you visiting Bangkok?”

“I thought you were taking me there.” trying to retort, Alex ultimately gives up, mouth left hanging for a second. He can tell George is giggling like a schoolgirl under his breath.

As much as he wants to say that he enjoys it; hell, that it’s one of his best qualities, George being as straightforward as he is sometimes plays against Alex’s favor, and he can’t help but be flustered by it whenever the mood between them is one such as this, even if he does love having his undivided attention. Most of the time, Alex _can _keep up with him, but right now, at the end of the day, when he’s a little too worn, he just doesn’t try to, looking over the menu one more time.

While they talked of the little and not-so-little things going on in their lives, already leaned forward and dropping small glances and smiles, they feel their legs touch under the table, first the knees, but soon find themselves settle into the feeling, calf meeting calf. Alex can’t help but flinch a little when he senses a warmth just above his knee facing the water to his left, and looking at George, he can see the effort he put into the intimate touch, acknowledging him with a soft smile and enveloping George’s hand with his own, both relishing in the tender comfort that they always found around each other.

* * *

Their second day in Santorini starts off… promising. Just as they leave the hotel room, George shows him the passcode to his phone, then hands it to him. Alex immediately notices how both his lock and homescreens are a picture of them on the podium last year. Of course, Alex is touched, and he shows it the way he knows best, filming George riding the motorcycle up the hill while he sat just behind, asking him to smile, which he does, but not without throwing in his usual goof. Looking back at it, it’s reminiscent of Daniel’s video of them supposedly stuck on the elevator, and he gives himself a second to appreciate this side of him.

Once on top of the hill, they stop to take pictures and simply enjoy the horizon, the small islands facing them and the sea perfectly reflecting the clear blue sky above them. A quiet chuckle fills the air between them when they sneakily lock pinky fingers, a mutual understanding.

Later they take a break by a spot in which the water picks up turquoise tones, carefully stepping down the rocks and finding a good place to set their belongings down and undress whatever they would rather not get wet by accident. Of course, George does it faster, giving Alex the chance to immediately snap and upload a photo of him in swimming trunks, shades and Puma hat. The opportunity to comment on his musculature isn’t skipped over. While George is dipping his feet, Alex is already knee deep in water, immediately feeling his darker skin being looked over. Turning and seeing George reaching for his phone, he throws and stretches his arms high over his sides while opening his hands and smiles as widely as he can, looking up and closing his eyes.

* * *

Truth be told, whatever George and Alex had going on wasn’t exactly new for them. They had been friends since karting, and while Alex already felt tingly in his stomach around him whenever they shared championships in junior Formulae, they only got closer in their 2018 skirmish for the Formula 2 title. However, it was as though both decided to back off until their future was more certain, after all, whereas George had joined the Mercedes driver programme the year before, and was confirmed to be driving for Williams as early as October, having already driven in testing for Mercedes teams in the two-year space, Alex was set to drive in Formula E for Nissan until he got the call to join Toro Rosso in November, years after having been dumped from the Red Bull junior team.

Alex still remembers the influx of messages that came his way when the world saw the news. What surprised him was that, rather than answering any other person, he immediately called George, sharing a moment to rejoice that they would be driving together once more, only this time at the top of the world, before having Lando join them for a group call.

It didn’t take long for Alex to find his feet at the Scuderia squad. As sudden as it all had been, having only first driven a Formula 1 car back in February, his team was absolutely welcoming, starting at the top with Franz. And in the early races he made a good impression, his comeback in China sparking headlines and earning him praise from all over, including his de facto boss, Helmut Marko. George wasn’t having such a good time at Williams, but most importantly, he brought the car over the line having extracted every little tenth he could.

With their place in the world solidified, it was inevitable that they would get closer, that they would _try_, even if they never spoke of it. So when Silverstone came around, as much as Alex would like to say he was surprised that George asked if he would like to go on vacation with him, it felt like the right time, like they would finally get the chance to have a go at what they wanted.

Now they find themselves outside their room, sipping cocktails in a tub that, frankly, is too small for both of their long frames. Already sundown, it had been a long day filled with laughter, flirting and an unrelenting use of phone cameras. Right now, with the vista on their left and shoulders and knees bumping in the cramped space, there’s only one thing on their mind.

“You wanna do it?”

“Oh? Sure.”

Having said that, Alex downs the remainder of his beverage and lets George take it. He reaches over the tub to delicately place them on the steps bordering it, then turns his attention to Alex, sitting on his left side once more. Closing the distance, he lays his right arm around Alex’s neck, letting his hand fall over his chest and Alex relaxes his neck against his bicep. Alex’s left hand pulls lightly at his waist, while the other finds George’s free hand, squeezing it and brushing his thumb over the back, encouraging him. George frees his hand, bringing it over Alex’s face and dragging his lower lip with his thumb.

“You’re really cute, you know that?”

Alex hadn’t realized how far his smile was going until George said it, chuckling as his cheeks grew wider once more, feeling him brush his right with the back of his fingers. Alex bites his lip, continuing to look at his eyes.

“What are you going to do about it?”

A low, teasing laugh escaped from George’s lips, giving Alex one last moment to take a better look at the facial features he appreciates so much, the sharp jawline and flat nose offset by his round, bright eyes, outrageously long eyelashes and dancing brows. His right hand went up to George’s neck and pulled him in while he held Alex’s jaw, fingers reaching beneath his ear, at which he tilted his head a little.

Putting all his precision into it, George nails the approach. Their kiss, as timid yet exciting as it is, isn’t anything to write home about. It tastes of promise and good omens, a reminder that both were persevering enough to now revel in this unique feeling between them. When George pulls away, a snicker makes its way out from both, smiles familiar as ever.

“You liked that, yeah?” George, always eager to please, was the one asking.

“It was better than everything I could ever hope for.” once again, both giggle at the sentiment, at the irony that that was somehow the closest thing to a confession they have had, no matter how mocking it was.

Now brushing Alex’s temple with his thumb, George doesn’t quite back down, blatantly licking his lips. Alex, still with his hands around his neck and waist, picks up on it.

“You’re insatiable. Come here.”

He pulls with both hands, initially sucking at George’s bottom lip, earning a low gasp at which he laughed, kissing him in short intervals filled in by giggles, bringing his hand up to his temple as well. When they broke off, recognizing the needy looks each of them were giving away, George took his arm from under Alex’s neck and pulled at the arm around his waist a little. Immediately, Alex moved to the left to give them space and lifted himself just to be somewhat level with George, who was now above him, knees around Alex’s sides, water going all over the place as they negotiated positions.

Despite the shadows cast over his face, Alex can’t help but fixate his eyes on George, helpless when he smiles as he too takes in the view he’s getting from over him, the dying sun washing down the darker skin on the left side of his face. Alex’s right hand goes up George’s side while the other squeezes his neck, pulling him into a bruising kiss that neither want to break away from. Suddenly, George’s hands are all over Alex’s head, sporadically moving between his cheeks, temples and neck, encouraging him to follow George. Alex gives way, tilting his head and deepening their kissing as his own hands move on their own, exploring George’s smooth torso, squeezing his chest, running up and down his hip bones, whatever gets a good reaction from him.

When he realizes George is swinging his hips, Alex’s hands go down his sides, stuffing his fingers in his trunks to help him adjust his position while he too shifted, full-mouthed kisses telling them to continue, until George’s crotch starts rubbing against his, soliciting a moan from both. George assaults his neck right after, sucking at the soft skin for only a few moments before Alex brings his hands up and slightly pushes him while pulling himself away, to which George falls back on his own, gazes caught in each other’s eyes and rushed breaths slowly breaking into content sighs, the water around them settling down as well. The already intense blush on their faces only spread farther when they glanced at the obvious protrusions on both of their trunks, despite the submersion, earning bilateral embarrassed giggles.

“You made your point. Definitely more than a sweet talker, you.” George moves back to Alex’s side after having been given what little extra space they could find in the tub, taking his hand as sunlight crashes down on both.

“You know I’ve always preferred doing the talking in other ways.” Alex snorts at the dumb joke, willfully disregarding George’s pointed look when he speaks again. “You were amazing, too.”

There’s a level of restraint between them that gradually makes its way out and they settle into the feeling, hands locked and heat from their shoulders seeping over the other’s own. Suddenly, George seems to twitch, leaving the tub and wiping his hands with a towel, coming back with his phone and earning a questioning look from Alex.

“I’m sending Lando a photo of us. He’ll be pissing himself.” he laid down next to Alex as he said it, delicately avoiding wetting his hands or their content, ignoring him having rolled his eyes.

“Fine. But only because he won’t stop teasing me about you.”

“You too? Alright. We’re doing it, and then we’re having him killed before he gets to Belgium.” already George has his arm stretched, scrambling to get a good angle.

“_Having_ him killed? I’m not letting anyone else have the satisfaction, thank you very much.” George snorts.

“Come on, just smile.”

Alex does so, eyes struggling against the sun, and is positively surprised when George kisses his cheek while the camera snaps. Whether or not Lando would faint all the way out in Croatia knowing that they went and did it, this was the happiest he had been in a very long time.

* * *

The natural clock in his body requires Alex to wake up, having ignored it for hours to instead catch more sleep, still lying on his back. He doesn’t know when it happened but George detaching his head from his chest, and the warmth imprint it left starting to fade, is probably part of the reason he was cruelly awoken from his perfectly content slumber. It was _late_ and his hunger strikes. He straightens his head and brings his hands over his face, wiping his eyes and yawning, the slight soreness in his wrist reminding him that, indeed, they went and did it last night. Even if it they didn’t take it to extremes, the stink he radiated told him he absolutely needed to shower.

“_What the fuck?!_” Alex doesn’t have time to react, immediately sensing the weight of the bed shift, followed by George’s hand hitting his face repeatedly, urging him awake. “_Alex- God, Alex!_”

It only stops when he grabs George’s wrist, lifting his bottom so he would be sitting on the mattress, much like George was to his left. George looks at Alex and, realizing he would have to show him what was making him act out like that, immediately brings his phone up in front of his face. Alex's eyes burn at the sudden brightness, but he reads the tweet, first noticing his frown at the camera from the STR14 on the attached photo.

_BREAKING: @alex_albon moves up to @redbullracing! _

_He'll switch places with Pierre Gasly from the #BelgianGP onwards_

Before he gets a chance to think on it, George immediately envelops his neck with both arms, kissing him deeply and maintaining the hug after, swinging Alex around lightly.

“Wow. Congrats champ.”

Whatever was going on in Alex’s head was best compared to a storm. Not only did both Christian and Helmut tell everyone they were keeping Pierre in the main squad at least until 2020, he was confident Daniil would be called up unless he thoroughly beat him in the second half of the season. He was anxious over how once more he felt he was in a gutter of an organization, one that ruthlessly expected him to perform, or have him sacked, as had already happened to him, and just did to Pierre.

The amount of attention he would get in his country, the expectations around him in the sport, competing with all the top dogs and having Max Verstappen of all people as his teammate, the amount of sponsors that would be lining up to work with him _now_, even though recently he was already getting huge deals, he threw them all to the back of his mind. Alex only wanted this moment, with George. The thought that, once again, he was the first person Alex interacted with upon hearing the news; hell, that _he_ was the one who told him, combined with the relationship they established the day before, left him emotional. A resounding _this is it_ runs through his mind, the feeling that he was on top of the world, with George right next to him making everything brighter, settles in.

While supporting himself with his left hand, he brings the other to caress George’s cheek, raised with his smile, and kisses him softly, ignoring the morning breath both had, before sniffing once.

“Oh my god, are you crying?”

“_Maybe._”

He gives himself another moment to recollect and George pulls away, immediately pointing the front camera his way, despite the lacking lighting. Alex smiles, he too wanted to hold onto this minute forever, to be able to hold and kiss George as much as he wanted. They haven’t _talked_ about their dating, but their intentions at this point are crystal-clear and they understand the circumstances they’re in. They would pull through, they would work and drive hard so they could meet like this again, confident that it couldn’t get any better.

The snap erupts the sound waves around them as Alex wipes his wet right eye with the pad of his fingers, the memory burned into both of their minds for good.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> In case you haven’t guessed, I was absolutely delighted to get the notification about the transfer. Alex has been amongst my favorite drivers this season right from the start and having him paired with Max, my actual fave, especially this early, felt like a pipedream. Oh, how Red Bull likes to throw in surprises.
> 
> The article about the transfer was published in the F1 website on Monday, 12-08-2019, at 11:05 GMT +1 hours, meaning it was 13:05 in Santorini, Greece when the bombshell came through.
> 
> "When a person cries and the first drop of tears comes from the right eye, it's happiness. [...]."
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/stories/highlights/17979028033272744/?hl=en


End file.
